


Negative Energies

by crookedmen



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedmen/pseuds/crookedmen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Ishimaru copes with the death of Mondo, it's revealed Hagakure can see ghosts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negative Energies

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic! Ishikure needs more love

As usual, all the ‘regulars’ met in the cafeteria for breakfast, despite the horror of Chihiro’s trial hanging over them. Naegi prepared some cereal for himself and Ishimaru, who sat at the end of the table, ashen and silent, eating spoonfuls slowly after being encouraged by Asahina. She and Sakura sat together enjoying their typical protein-rich meal, discussing their morning exercises. Yamada and Celes, who always seemed to end up sitting near each other, were muttering some small talk about how they slept and the state of the food supplies. Naegi ate his cereal quietly, and Kirigiri did the same, both of them sat alone. Hagakure was just walking into the cafeteria from the kitchen, plate of toast in hand, when he suddenly clutched his head and groaned loudly. 

‘Hagakure-kun, are you alright?’ Naegi enquired. 

‘S-sorry, I didn’t mean to moan like that. It’s just that the negative energies here are really extreme today…’

‘Negative energies?’ Asahina scoffed. She was looking at the shaman sceptically. 

‘Yeah, we all give off energies, ‘right? And they’ve been completely bad since we came here, which I suppose makes sense. But ever since Ishimaru-chi broke down, it’s been hard even being near him!’ He paused. ‘N…no offense, Ishimaru…’

‘Are you talking about auras?’ Celes put down her cup of Royal Milk Tea to look closer at the wincing Hagakure. 

‘Well, sort of. I can’t see energy, but I can feel it, ‘right? So for instance, I know that right now Genocider is out, not Fukawa-chi, since Genocider lets out so much extreme energy. It’s not negative as such, just super intense…and typically Ishimaru-chi gave off pretty huge amounts of energy too. Like listening to a loud pop song, ‘right? You can’t ignore it, but it’s not too bad. But nowadays, it’s like a horrible deep boom. The kind you can feel in your stomach, ‘right? It’s scary….and I have to cope with it all day!’ He gloomily put his towering stack of toast on a table and sat down. ‘Even in these sad times, most people just have a bit of truly negative energy, which I’m used to.’

‘I’m not surprised you encounter negativity so much when you talk about such ridiculous things.’ observed Yamada smugly. 

‘Hey, don’t be rude, ‘right? I’m being serious; my whole body feels bad because of it. And that’s saying nothing for dealing with those ghosts all day…’ this final line was muttered almost to himself. Only Kirigiri seemed to hear it.

‘What did you just say?’ 

‘Eh? Oh, nothing!’

‘You said you deal with ‘those ghosts’. What did that mean?’

Asahina tensed up, the disbelief on her face starting to fade into fear. ‘You see ghosts, Hagakure-kun?’

‘Hey now, what’s with all this interest? Ha ha ha…’ 

Uneasily, he glanced around the cafeteria. After a few seconds, he sighed and said, ‘I’ve never talked about the ghosts before. I didn’t think it would be right, ‘right?’

‘Although I am not sure if I believe you, you have piqued my curiosity. Please, elaborate further.’ Sakura requested calmly. 

‘F-fine, well it’s like this…I can see ghosts, and sometimes I can hear them. Never at the same time though. And if I see them, they just cry or walk around. But, when I hear them-‘ he stopped, trembling. ‘Everyone knows ghosts only exist if they died in a terrible way, ‘right? S-s-so, when I hear them, it’s always terrible.’

Kirigiri looked at him evenly. ‘Do you…see our dead classmates?’

‘Yeah. Only them, in fact. Ever since coming to this school there I haven’t seen any ghosts except them. It’s almost like…their spirits drowned out everyone else.’ 

The cafeteria was deathly silent. Everyone, including Ishimaru, had stopped eating, and was watching Hagakure. He took this as a sign that he should continue.

‘Maizono-chi cries about how she wishes she could reverse her actions. Whenever I see her, it’s always near you, Naegi-chi.’ 

Naegi glanced around instinctively, as if he might suddenly have gained the ability to see the dead. 

‘Kuwata-chi wails a lot. He seems really scared, ‘right? He doesn’t say many coherent things. Fujisaki-chi is the same. He sounds confused a lot of the time. I think…his death was a terrible shock for him. I barely ever see Enoshima-chi. She never speaks, and when I spot her she always just looks totally vacant and sad. It’s pretty heartbreaking, honestly.’ 

Ishimaru suddenly stood up, stiff and straight and staring down into Hagakure. 

‘……….Can you hear…my brother?’

‘Ishimaru-chi, it’s never good to talk about ghosts-‘

‘Please!’ For a split second, the real Ishimaru seemed to return. Life danced in his eyes for one moment, before fading away into traumatised darkness again.

Hagakure, for perhaps the first time ever at Hope’s Peak, looked as if in true agony. He slowly breathed out. ‘Oowada-chi I can hear very clearly. He…he…he only talks about you. He is so full of regret. Oh, Ishimaru-chi, I’m glad you can’t hear him. He’s in a lot of pain. But he also shines with care for you. I think….a lot of his pain in the sprit realm is caused by him seeing you this way. B-but, I didn’t want to say that, because I know you can’t help it, ‘right?’ 

‘I hope you understand, Hagakure,’ said Sakura, ‘that if this is an effort at humour, I will not react with mercy.’

‘T-trust me, I don’t think this is funny at all, ‘right?! I wouldn’t have spoken about it at all if she hadn’t asked me!’ He pointed at Kirigiri angrily, who didn’t meet his eye. Ishimaru stayed still, his eyes beginning to glitter with tears. 

‘…..Hagakure-kun….can I…..speak to you in your room?’

‘Eh? Oh, w-well, I don’t see why not…’ Looking taken aback, Hagakure took a slice of toast and bit into it, his fingers trembling slightly. ‘Off we go, then?’ He looked up at Ishimaru for confirmation, who simply turned and marched out of the cafeteria. Hagakure swallowed lumps of bread and hurried after him. The remaining students exchanged concerned glances, save for Kirigiri and Celes, who silently went back to their breakfast.   
. . .  
Hagakure caught up with the hall monitor as they arrived at his room’s door. Both silent, he unlocked the door and they entered, the air heavy and uncomfortable.  
‘Um, have a seat, or don’t, i-it’s up to you, ‘right?’ He fidgeted with a strand of hair, smiling uncertainly. 

Silence. Ishimaru stepped closer to Hagakure, who was panicking slightly now. ‘Ishimaru-chi, y-you’re freaking me out man! Big time! Are you okay?’

‘I just……….wanted to know if what you said about my brother……..was true. In private.’

‘I’m completely telling the truth man! I swear! Look, I know I’m not the brightest… but I’m not cruel. I really care about you, ‘right? And so does Oowada-chi.’ 

Ishimaru winced at the mention of Mondo. ‘He really….talks to you?’

‘Yeah, I don’t understand it much, but ghosts seem to know I can hear them, even if I never have the guts to respond. A-Although, I just heard Maizono-chi right now, s-she says she’s sorry for starting off the murders, and oh, that was Fujisaki-chi, he’s crying, b-but out of love for everyone, and-- aahh!’ He cried out in pain and sank onto his haunches, slamming his hands over his ears. ‘Stop, it’s too much!’ 

Ishimaru, startled at the sudden shouting, quickly knelt down and put a hand on Hagakure’s forearm gently. ‘Hagakure-kun?’ He whispered. 

‘T-this is why I just ignore them, man!’ Hagakure hissed through gritted teeth. ‘I can’t take it! It’s not nice! I don’t….like it….’ He groaned terribly. 

‘…..I’m sorry if my….my energy is making things worse.’

‘Haha, oh Ishimaru-chi, I do love you. You’re j-just fine, no worries! The ghosts’re lessening now, anyway, ‘right?’ Gingerly, he moved his hands away from his head and looked at Ishimaru, managing to flash his typical goofy smile. Seeing it made Ishimaru want to smile himself. He wanted to trust Hagakure so badly, or at least give something back for all the kindness that had been shown to him. His extreme fear of losing another dear friend had forced him to shut himself off from his classmates, but with every passing day and every instance of Hagakure’s endless patience and compassion, Ishimaru felt closer to opening up again. He gripped Hagakure’s arm tighter as his thoughts made his head spin. 

The pair stayed perfectly still for a few seconds, Hagakure recovering and Ishimaru trying to think rationally. Eventually, Hagakure stood up, with Ishimaru still holding onto him. He touched Ishimaru’s hand gently, which made the hall monitor flinch and go to move his hand, when Hagakure caught it. Looking up, Ishimaru saw Hagakure staring him straight in the eye. He had never looked so serious.

‘Ishimaru-chi. I’m…sorry if what I said about your brother hurt you. I’m not very good at dealing with bad stuff; I prefer to just ignore it, ‘right? I’m sure you’ve noticed that. But…but I want you to get better so much!’ Hagakure cried. ‘I can’t stand seeing you like this, ‘right? You’re our chairman, you’re the one who always knows what to do! I just want you to be okay. I-I miss you.’ 

It was barely noticeable, but Hagakure was gritting his teeth in pain. He let go of Ishimaru’s hand.

Ishimaru paused, looking fixedly up at Hagakure with his huge disconcerting red eyes. A small tear welled up and slowly ran down his cheek, dripping onto his spotless white collar. In a split second, he had bowed his head, sobbing loudly and reaching for Hagakure with shaking arms. 

‘I, I’m sorry Hagakure-kun, I just wanted to tha-ank you for still talking to me, you’re the only one who does, and I’m so grateful!’ He gasped, his eyes wide with shock at his breakdown, raking in empty breaths amidst his garbled words. ‘Even when it causes you so much agony!’ 

Hagakure stared down at Ishimaru in shock, his forearms pinned to his side by the hall monitor’s strength. 

‘And…and…I want to get better too, b-but I’m so scared, it’s s-so hard, I can’t sleep anymore, I just….I just---!’ He buried his face in Hagakure’s shirt, wrapping his arms around the shaman and crying terribly. 

Hagakure, who was always hugely affected by the emotions of others, started to weep too. With his arms freed, he drew Ishimaru in tightly and they both sobbed. Although he was barely listening, Hagakure caught snatches of a third person crying- Mondo. It was over as soon as it started, but when Hagakure opened his eyes a few minutes later, he saw the biker’s outline stood behind Ishimaru. 

For the first time, seeing a ghost comforted him.


End file.
